Angels vs Demons
by Persephone Muse
Summary: A one shot story of new Angel Esther meeting Meg Masters, who's looking for Crowley. A little reunion for Esther and Dean and Sam with Crowley and Castiel, and Meg. Season 8. Strong language.


**This is a sudden spontaneous thought that came to me while watching Supernatural reruns…in anticipation of Season 9! Yeah!**

**If you've not read my previous stories…Supernaturally Mindboggling/Mindboggled Supernaturally and Hansel, Hansel, Gretel, and Castiel, you might not know who Esther is.**

**But don't worry if you don't want to read those stories. Esther is an Angel who was Emily Prentiss a BAU/FBI agent who met the Winchester boys in an accident and on a strange case and to make the long story short, she was indoctrinated into the world of Supernatural and met Castiel and Crowley! This is a sort of continuation one-shot of their story….**

**I still do not own any characters from Supernatural and Criminal Minds.**

**.**

**.**

Angels Vs Demons – Chapter 1

.

"You're Meg…Meg Masters, aren't you?" She asked.

The dark-haired Demon turned to look at her; an Angel, she was a brunette but Meg had never seen her in person even though she had heard of her so much so she was quite surprise to find her in pursuit of her. Why?

"And who is looking for her?" Meg returned in her bored tone. "Oh, damn, you just missed her five minutes too late but I'll be sure to tell her you'd drop by, leave a calling card, won't you, sugar? But if you're from the Blood drive, sorry sister, I just filled up my quota for the month."

"No, neither. I'm looking for your dead beat boss, Crow face."

Meg laughed, "I like that, Crow face." She shook her head, "No, unfortunately not. The last time we met, he tried to kill me."

She arched her brow at her, "You mean you survived?"

"Oh yeah, saved by my unicorn." She grinned smoothly.

"Unicorn?"

"Castiel." She said meaningfully.

"You and Cas? Oh, I find that hard to believe."

Meg frowned, "Cas? You call him just like that mud pie…do you by any chance know Dean Winchester"

"Dean?" She nodded and snickered. "Oh yeah, he's my…well, unicorn too."

Meg widened her eyes, "Well, I have no idea. How interesting."

"Yeah, okay…back to your douche bag boss. So you've not seen him?" She asked again.

Meg shook her head, "Nope but if I do, I'll be sure to tell him you dropped by for tea and crumpets."

She smiled coldly, "No need, I'll look for him elsewhere. There are a few more mud holes I haven't looked." She was about to leave…

"Wait!" Meg called out to her.

She turned to glance at the demon.

'How about freeing me?" She held out her iron cuffs and looking down at the demon enochian symbols.

She looked at her surroundings and grinned, "And why should I? Apparently Dean and Sam had you trapped for a reason."

Meg rolled her eyes, "You're supposed to be charitable, like your…er queenly namesake?"

"It's just a name, don't read too much into it, little ant."

Meg frowned at her, "Hey, don't call me that! If Castiel heard you, he'll not like you very much."

"Cas doesn't give a shit right at the moment, he's a little busy."

Meg shook her head, "Oh dear, an Angel with a potty mouth, how about that? Are you a new crop of Angels? Like Angels for hire? What's the paying rate? Two souls per hour? Come on, be nice and free me, Esther or was it formerly Emily Prentiss?"

She smiled, "Oh, it's so nice to see a bitch of a devil begging for her life with an Angel."

Meg glared at her angrily, "You're a freaking whore!"

Esther shook her head, "Oh my, such temper, now who's the one with the potty mouth? Tsk, tsk, tsk… has Cas seen this fierce side of you?"

Meg spat out, "Oh yeah, it turned him on very much, it goes well with our private pizza party, too."

Esther arched her brow, "Pizza? Cas?"

Meg clammed up instantly.

She approached Meg and touched her forehead as a light glowed on Meg's forehead for a short moment.

Esther grinned as she saw the incident involving Meg and Castiel in a compromising situation.

"Get off my head!" Meg tried to shake her head away from her hand.

The Angel shook her head as she laughed, "Don't worry, Angel lover, your secret is safe with me."

Suddenly they turned when they heard a flutter of wings.

"Hello Cas, checking up on me?" Esther grinned.

"Clarence, you need to put a reign on your minions." Meg groused at him.

Castiel frowned at Esther, "Where's Dean and Sam?"

Esther shrugged, "I don't know, we're just a few seconds ahead of him." She grinned.

"Unchain me right away!" Meg said angrily as she rattled the irons.

Esther shook her head, "Sorry, it's not for me to do so. Dean wants to question your sorry ass."

"Esther," Castiel moved before Meg. "What is this?"

"Sam and Dean's doing, Cas." Esther informed him. "I'm still locating Crowley."

Castiel nodded, "I am too and the tablet."

"Oh come on you two!" Meg called out in annoyance. "Get me out and I'll tell you where Crowley is."

Esther shook her head, "I don't think so, unicorn kisser. You told me Crowley almost killed you the last time." Turning to Castiel. "And you saved her."

"I've grown attached to her…like a blister." He admitted."

Esther and Meg stared at him and grinned. "I believe that is sarcasm, Cas." Esther chuckled.

He nodded, "It's rubbing on me like an itch."

Esther laughed. "Now you're talking like an Angel, Cas."

"Oh dear, Clarence," Meg shook her head at him. "You're sounding like her."

"No fear, Mary Sue." Esther shook her head. "I have more humor than he does."

Castiel arched his brow at her, "I have been with Dean and Sam for quite a while, and they're…influencing on me fast."

"Just as long as you don't start dressing like them, you're safe." Esther pointed out. "I like my pretty boy in denims, while you, Cas, this trench-coat-Elliot Ness-look is really chic on you."

"He does have that look on him, better than that looney white scrubs he was spotting for a while." Meg agreed.

Remembering her memory, Emily shook her head, "This is definitely an improvement, Cas, even his backwards skewed tie…makes him look so …cute."

Meg leaned over and glanced at his tie and laughed.

"Uh," Castiel shook his head, "You know, I'm still here." He stood before them.

"Oh yeah, sorry Cas." Esther laughed again. "You're cute when you're being so darn stoney."

He arched his brow, "Er…thanks. I think Dean and Sam are on their way."

She looked up the stairs. "Yes, time's up. We have to go." Castiel and Esther disappeared at once.

"WAIT!" Meg yelled at them. "Let me go!"

Dean and Sam appeared before her, as Dean snickered at her, "Who are you yelling at? Your Daddy? Forget about it, he's trapped in his own little problem." He and Sam laughed again.

"Screw you, Dean." Meg glared at him.

"Oh, don't need to, Meg. But you're screwed. About the tablet, you lying bitch."

"I don't know anything about the tablet but I just met your girlfriend."

Dean frowned at her, "What the hell do you mean by that?"

Meg smiled, "Oh, she was here, in fact right where you're standing."

Dean punched her hard in the face, "What are you talking about? I don't have a girlfriend."

Meg shook her head, "Oh, not according to her…Esther?"

Dean's eyes were widened as he stood stunned. "She was here?" He began to look around for her.

"Oh, don't bother, pretty boy." Using Esther's endearment for him. "She's gone, she didn't find what she was looking for."

"And that is?" Sam came to stand before her. Dean was walking around, deep in thoughts.

Meg turned to look at Dean and grinned, "Oh I'm sorry, pretty boy…she didn't ask about you but I'm sure she misses you."

"Shut the hell up, bitch!" Sam hit her.

"Okay…I've had had enough of this abuses. Hit me again and I'll tell Clarence not to come for your aid anymore."

"Like he listens to you." Sam spat.

"Oh, he does. We share a special…bond now." She grinned secretively.

"Yeah, like a damn blister on a sore." Dean said as he recovered. "Now, the tablet…"He hit her again.

"Sticks and stones….blah, blah, blah..." she shook her head.

"I believe that's my line, you black whore." Crowley suddenly appeared holding the Silver knife as he tapped it against his palm. "I believe you left some unfinished business, mud pies?" He glanced at Dean and Sam.

"Oh, hello Crow face." Meg grinned at him.

Crowley glared at her for a moment, "Who have you been chatting, you little chatterbox?"

"Oh, an old acquaintance of yours, some Royalness, who's looking for you." Meg said.

Crowley frowned, "You must be talking about Esther. Oh, I do miss that face."

Dean glared at him, "Why is she looking for you, Crowley?

"As if I'd tell you, puppy piss." Crowley said.

Dean growled angrily at him when Castiel suddenly appeared again. "Hello, everyone." He said.

"Oh, hi Cas." Dean glanced over to him and approached, "Where's Em…Esther? Why is she looking for Crowley?"

"Maybe she misses me, maybe she thinks I'm better than your puny little…"

"Crowley!" Esther appeared before him. "Wrong! On every account."

Crowley laughed, "Well, hello pet…miss me, didn't you?"

"Like a virus, Crow dick." Esther waved her hand at him.

Meg looked around her, "Well, well, well, isn't this a cozy get-together…puny mud pies, Demons…oh and the tree toppers."

"Shut up, Meg!" They all said to her.

Meg arched her brows at them. "Excuse me!"

Dean stared at Esther softly, "Hi, Emily."

She turned to look at him and softened as she went to him, "Hi pretty boy."

He returned her grin. "How's it going up there?"

She shrugged, "Still little rough around the edges, according to Cas and Zapkiel." She laughed at Castiel. Then turning back to Dean as she raised her hand and placed it on his face softly, "How are you?"

"Oh, I think I'm going to be sick." Meg said sarcastically as she watched Esther and Dean.

Castiel nodded to Esther and said, "I'll see you with Crowley in a bit, Zapkiel is anxious." He then disappeared again.

Emily and Dean ignored Meg as he smiled and nodded, "I'm doing fine. We're hanging, you know doing the same crap around here…demon hunting and all."

Sam came over to greet her, "Hey Esther, getting used to those wings yet?"

She laughed at him, "I've yet to use them, Sam. I like this going from places to places just thinking about it. It's a lot easier."

"Hey!" Crowley called out impatiently as they turned to look at him. "Enough with the sappy reunion, it's giving me an indigestion here. So, what is it, pet? I'm here!" Crowley spread his hands out to Esther. "All yours."

Esther shook her head at Dean. "I have to go Dean."

"Take care, hummingbird." He grinned. She gave him a wry look.

Sam chuckled, "Yeah, you're looking like a hummingbird now…well, an over grown hummingbird, sort of."

She laughed at their humor, "All right, I'll drop by one day for a chat, guys. See ya around, and happy hunting boys!" She waved them with a salute and disappeared with Crowley.

"Oh, come on, let me go!" Meg exclaimed in frustration.

Dean and Sam grinned as they approached Meg again, "Now about the tablet, Meg…."

….

The End


End file.
